


Feel

by ki_wi



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Short & Sweet, but i liked it so i'm putting it here, i wrote this for an english assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ki_wi/pseuds/ki_wi
Summary: Hornet takes a disliking to Hollow's new demeanor
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Feel

Hollow isn’t subtle. Hornet knows this. The large vessel’s demeanor was nothing short of fake, forced, incognito. The way they were seemingly completely stoic, quiet, and composed played them off as some sort of sophisticate, but Hornet knew they were lying to everyone they met. To Elderbug, Cornifer, Iselda, Sly, to every other bug in Dirtmouth. To every still living bug in the fallen kingdom below. Even their own little sibling, Ghost, fell for their sophistry. It led Hornet to wonder what kind of cognitive development went on in their mind that led them to adopt this false identity. 

The title of “The Hollow Knight” was purely nominal for the reason that Hollow wasn’t… hollow, but they had no other name to go by. None of their siblings did, aside from Ghost, who Hornet named upon first meeting them on their journey without any knowledge that their originally anonymous identity would, in fact, reveal itself to be her half sibling. Hornet herself obviously had a name, but she wasn’t even a vessel to begin with. This nomenclature wasn’t organized. Hornet, the only one with a voice, simply began calling the two of them those names, and they didn’t seem to oppose it. 

Yet it seemed that Hollow forced themself to adopt their given title. Hornet became cognizant of this from the get go. She wanted Hollow to accept that they were a defective vessel. That they couldn’t live up to their father’s, the king’s, standards of being completely hollow. They failed as a vessel because they were never fit to be one. They failed as a vessel to contain the infection because Hollow wasn’t hollow. They felt things, and had a mind to think. In the end, Hallownest fell, and the Pale King died. There was no use to even act hollow anymore. 

Was it because… they missed their father? Who had thrown away defective vessels like them in the past? Who had little regard for the lives of their feeling siblings because they simply wouldn’t do? Did Hollow still want to prove themself to their father's ghost? Hornet spent little time putting the pieces together, and soon approached Hollow on the matter. 

“You are not synonymous with our father’s will.” she said, suddenly, in the dead of night when Ghost was asleep, and couldn’t hear their conversation. Hollow gazed at her, seemingly knowing, but trying to play off as confused. “You are like an antonym to the term “hollow”, even if the name I have given you seems to say otherwise. It does not. You are sophomoric for continuing to act in such an unnecessary manner. Our father is gone, and so is the kingdom you tried to protect.”

Hornet’s words were like the sharpest nail, stabbing through them and rendering Hollow unmoving. They stared at her, silently, wordlessly, though with more emotion in their empty eyes. 

“Please. You are in the denomination our father cared little for, and you will be for good. You have nothing to prove to him anymore. Don’t be scared of being disposed of. He cannot do such a thing…” she approached them, and they recoiled slightly. She reached up and took the sides of Hollow’s shell upon their head, bringing the taller figure down closer to her. Hornet wanted to make sure they heard clearly what she was about to say.

“Feel.” she whispered.

And Hollow cried.

**Author's Note:**

> as said in the tags I wrote this as an english assignment but i liked it! and so did my english teacher lol, it's pretty short but i think it's still charming


End file.
